1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile devices and, more particularly, to processing overloaded keys on mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computing devices normally provide text entry capabilities for users. With desktop and laptop computers, text entry is facilitated by a full-size (or nearly full-size) keyboard and a pointing device. The pointing device can be a mouse, a trackball, etc. which serves to move a cursor. Unfortunately, small scale computing devices (e.g., cellular phones, two-way pagers, etc.) tend to have limited size keypads and lack any pointing device to provide cursor movement. As a result, it is often tedious and time consuming for users to navigate to different screens or applications available on these small scale computing devices.
Small scale computing devices often support various applications. One such application that has recently become popular for those small scale computing devices with network access is a browser application. A browser application displays screens on displays associated with the computing devices. Some small scale computing devices provide special purpose keys (buttons) for performing various functions such as BACK, CLEAR, and EXIT. The back function causes a prior screen to be displayed. The clear function operates to delete a character to left of the cursor. The exit function operates to exit the current application. However, given the limited number of keys (buttons) these small scale computing devices can support, overloaded keys are often used. An overloaded key allows two or more functions to share the same key. Examples of overloaded keys include a Clear/Back key and a Back/Exit key.
Unfortunately, when users use overloaded keys they focus on only a single of its functions. As a result, users frequently unexpectedly press the overloaded key too many times which causes its function to change and thus cause unexpected actions. These unexpected actions are not only frustrating to users but can also lead to a loss of data or incurring additional charges.
Thus, there is a need for improved techniques to process overloaded keys on a small scale computing device.